My foolish Took
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Pippin let Frodo to kiss him and then he tries to comfort Merry, knowing he's made a great mistake (sorry guys, still suck at writing summaries). Warnings: graphic smut, fluff, bad English (not my native language).


Title: My foolish Took  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin  
Rating: M/NC-17  
Warnings: graphic smut, fluff, bad English (not my native language)  
Summary: Pippin lets Frodo to kiss him and then he tries to comfort Merry, knowing he made a great mistake (sorry guys, still suck at writing summaries)  
Author's note: side story to Love and Lust, a Sam/Frodo fan fiction, but can be read individually.

My foolish Took

They were walking back to Merry's home in silence. In awkward silence, to be true. Pippin knew Merry was angry at him and he had to admit the hobbit had every right to feel like that. He would have acted the same way if Merry had done that. He shouldn't have allowed Frodo to kiss him, not to mention kissing back slightly. It lasted really for no more than a few seconds but still, he knew how deeply he hurt Merry's feelings. Pippin bit into his lower lip, shooting a glance at the other from time to time, desperately trying to say something. Anything. He hated himself. He was such a fool. He opened his mouth but his throat went dry in an instant and he could only gape like a fish. He repeated it several times, until they reached Merry's home. Pippin stopped, staring at the fence then at Merry's back. The hobbit was about to open the door and he didn't turn back, not even to say him 'good night'. It hurt. He had to do something and before he could realize, he was already behind Merry, grabbing his left arm softly.

"Merry, I'm… sorry." His voice was almost a whisper and when Merry finally turned, Pippin wished the ground to open under him. Merry wasn't angry, no, he was sad… and hurt. And it was worse than being angry. Pippin expected he would shout at him and probably won't talk to him until morning but this… this was something else, something far worse.

"Why?" Merry said after which seemed hours, hurt clear in his voice, not even trying to hide it.

Pippin licked his lips nervously. "I- uhh… it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. Umm… Look… I… can't we talk inside?" he was nervously shifting from his left leg to his right than back, looking away awkwardly.

However, Merry wasn't in the mood to facilitate the situation. "No." He stated firmly and Pippin grimaced.

"It was just to make Sam jealous." He admitted finally, glancing at Merry unsurely. Since he didn't seem to say a word, he continued. "Frodo is so hopelessly in love with him and he tried many things but Sam never showed any signs of that he felt the same way, so I told him he should make him jealous. I didn't know he would kiss me. He was drunk, I was really shocked. Please, Merry, believe me." He looked at him pleadingly, taking Merry's hands in his. "I am truly sorry about that." He smiled shyly. "I love you. Only you. "

Merry examined his face carefully. Pippin's eyes were showing regret and uncertainty but also, there was love, deep love he felt towards Merry and the hobbit knew Pippin was telling him the truth. Though it still hurt, he didn't want to fight over stupid things so instead, he placed a finger under Pippin's chin, lifting his head to look at him then he managed a small smile.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see you kissing someone else?" Merry said quietly, looking into Pippin's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Merry, I promise I'll never ever do anything like that." He swore and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to hurt you, can you forgive me?"

Merry looked thoughtful then leant forward and pressed his lips against Pippin's to meet in a chaste kiss. He slid his hand to the back of Pippin's neck, deepening the kiss as he pulled him closer while he wrapped his other arm around his thin torso, holding him firmly. Pippin cupped Merry's face between his palms and kissed back slowly, neither of them caring they were still on the road. It was past midnight and all the hobbits were sound asleep at this time.

After a good two minutes they broke apart, panting slightly. "I love you." Merry whispered, his lips slightly touching Pippin's as he spoke. "I won't lie to you, it still hurts, but yes, I can forgive you, Pippin." He smiled, hugging the hobbit tight.

"So…" Pippin said unsurely, biting his lower lip again. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Merry pulled back and sent him a warm smile. "I won't let you go, not now, not ever." He grinned, and then opened the door, pulling Pippin after him then closed and locked it when they were inside. Pippin frowned at him but before he could say a word Merry crashed his lips against his, kissing him needy. Pippin felt his manhood twitch in need as they were kissing passionately. Merry was usually gentle and took things slowly but now he was fierce, full of passion and lust. Pippin loved these rare occasions when Merry couldn't control his desire. It turned him on. And Merry knew that quite well.

He pushed Pippin against the door, claiming his lips roughly as his hands were busy undressing him hastily while Pippin was unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers. Finally, they were both topless and Merry leant against Pippin's torso, pinning him down with his weigh, moaning at the feeling of flesh against flesh.

"Ahh… Merry!" Pippin moaned loudly as Merry pulled his head back by grabbing a fistful of hair, exposing his throat and leaning forward to suck the soft skin of his neck, leaving a visible mark. Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry tightly, encouraging him to continue. And Merry did. He moved from his neck to his collarbone, placing a soft kiss on it then he progressed southern, sucking his right nipple gently then moving down, dropping to his knees and Pippin knew well what was going to happen.

He closed his eyes tight and clutched his fists as Merry freed his erection and took it into his hot mouth at the next moment. Pippin gasped in pleasure, leaning against the door for support. Merry placed his hands on his hips then took him deeper into his mouth, then bobbing his head up and down while he was drawing circles on his length with his skilful tongue, earning loud moans from Pippin.

After a few minutes, Merry pulled back, not really being in the teasing mood and Pippin was thankful for that since his legs were trembling so much, he was afraid of collapsing. They never made it to the bedroom; there was no time for that now. Merry sat onto his shirt and pulled the now naked Pippin into his lap, pushing three fingers into his mouth. Pippin moaned lustfully and covered them with as much saliva as he could; rolling his hips against Merry's still clothed erection. He lifted himself a bit and tugged his pants down, moaning as he sat back into his lap and their shafts met.

Soon, Merry trailed his wet fingers down along his spine, causing Pippin to shiver in anticipation then grabbed his ass, squeezing it slightly before he pushed a finger into his small body. Pippin leant forward and kissed Merry to distract himself, wrapping his arms around the hobbit's neck loosely. Within minutes, the second and third finger was added and Merry moved them to stretch Pippin properly while Pippin whimpered against his mouth. He slid his hand down between their bodies, taking their erections in hand and stroking them hard, pulling a deep groan from Merry.

The slight discomfort Pippin had been feeling was quickly replaced by pleasure and he grew impatient, thrusting against Merry's fingers in need. "Merry, please." He panted, his head resting on lover's shoulder.

Merry didn't say a word only removed his fingers and was about to stand up to go and grab something which could be used as lubrication but Pippin pushed him back in an instant and before he could blink, Pippin engulfed his hardness with his hot mouth, wetting it with saliva hastily.

Merry could only moan at Pippin's unexpected but definitely pleasurable act and gripped his hair tightly, encouraging him to continue. And Pippin did; satisfied to hear Merry's pants and moans of enjoyment. However, he had to pull back because he didn't want to finish their love-making quickly and positioned himself at the tip of Merry's member, lowering himself on it.

Merry grabbed his hips to keep him steady and thrust up forcefully, his hole length being buried inside Pippin whose mouth opened for a silent scream then fell against his chest, panting for air.

"Are you okay?" Merry asked slightly worried but couldn't hold back his grin.

"Yes… yes." Pippin grinned back though his expression showed he was still trying to get used to the feeling. Merry waited patiently until Pippin relaxed completely then started moving up and down on his manhood, placing his palms against his chest for support.

They rocked against each other hard until Pippin's legs got tired and he could only roll his hips. Merry still hold him firmly and continued thrusting into him hard and deep, making Pippin to moan loudly at each thrust. With one, well-aimed thrust, Merry hit a certain spot which always made him to scream in pleasure and see stars. This time wasn't an exception.

"Ahh… Merry!" Pippin cried out in bliss as his body went numb for a few seconds and he came hard onto their stomachs, collapsing against his chest.

Feeling the muscles tightening around his manhood, Merry reached his climax, too, filling Pippin with his hot seed as he moaned his name loudly. They stayed silent for a while, trying to catch their breaths, enjoying the closeness of each other.

"I love you, Merry." Pippin smiled against his neck, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Merry smiled into Pippin's curly locks, hugging him back. "Love you, too, my foolish Took."

So, how did you like it? My first Merry/Pippin fic, so please nice to me! Reviews are love as always^^


End file.
